


夜行動物

by fallwhale



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale
Summary: ＃小媽　＃後媽　＃繼母
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	夜行動物

**Author's Note:**

> ＃小媽 ＃後媽 ＃繼母

老金身著一身黑西裝，站在一輛洗淨打磨地發亮的黑色轎車旁。要不是剛好停在路燈下，恐怕他就要隱沒在這漆黑的夜晚裡了。不過他的小姐或許還能藉由他發白的髮鬢辨認出他來。依照小姐提供的時程，這時間還沒見到人怕是塞車了。即使沒有人監督老金工作，他仍站得像棵大樹，挺拔不動。老金正想舉起手查看時間，一輛輛遊覽車就從他身後的車道駛來停在不遠處的校門口。夜晚寂靜無聲的校園周邊，隨即被一團團學生歡騰的聲音給打破。老金揚起下顎細細地從人群裡找尋自家小姐，一群群學生從老金身邊路過都掃了他身後那台前蓋有隻豹徽的轎車一眼，老金無視於學生驚訝的眼神。時間太遲了，他得趕緊把人給送回家去，他的老闆不擅久候，時間一分一秒流逝都在消弱老闆施捨的耐心。

終於看到了。那一頭亮金髮在一群黑壓壓的人頭裡霸道得像太陽過份刺眼，不過也多虧那頭金髮為他指路。老金不敢怠慢，朝那從焦慮中解救他的太陽快步走去。老金恭敬地從小姐手上接過行李箱，流暢的動作與默契，讓他們之間無需多言。老金走在前頭先行一步打開後車廂放進行李箱。原以為終於能離開的老金在關上後車廂後，只見那太陽仍慢悠悠地和人聊著天。老金看了一眼手錶，直冒冷汗，這個時間他應該早就要把人給送到家了才是。

「掰啦瑟琪。」

看見自家小姐終於和人揮手道別，站在車旁的老金趕緊打開後車門，一手抵在車門框上，一手握在門把上恭候小姐上車。車子很快地駛離校園，老金在不危及安全的情況下，把油門踩深。只想趕快把人送回去然後下班，以免白挨一頓罵。突如其來椅背被踹了一腳，嚇得老金差點手滑偏離車道。

「你開哪去？」上車後沉默不語的小姐，一開口彷彿也跟著動手把空調溫度給調到最低。

老金不敢回頭緊握著方向盤，直瞅著擋風玻璃回答。「回家的路上。老爺在家正等著您一起吃飯呢。」

「她在家嗎？」

她。這個代稱就像是密語，即使這個“她”來到康家已經三年多了，還是沒能被小姐喊出該有的稱謂。

「夫人在工作室，趕著結案這幾天都不在家。」

「去那裡。」

「可是老爺⋯⋯」

老金深感不妙地從後照鏡瞄了一眼，就趕緊收回目光，死盯著眼前的擋風玻璃不敢再看。在那瞬間還以為自己看到年輕時因為莽撞被老爺訓斥那駭人的眼神。老金決定不再多嘴，以他這等身份不是依附在老虎身旁就能跟著爬到頭上。

老來得子，寵都來不及哪能凶。野放的小老虎都被放縱成狂野、魯莽的年輕花豹，而年邁的老虎哪有什麼辦法治得了。

「知道了。」老金在下個路口迴轉，想著並不是路該怎麼走，而是待會若是電話打來，他該怎麼說。

既不會被老虎威嚇、也絕不能波及到那個“她”，要是有什麼差池，後面那隻蠢蠢欲動的花豹準會把自己的脖子給咬爛。

太難了，實在太難了。老金在不危及安全的情況下，把油門踩深，趕緊把後頭那隻野放的花豹送回豢養她的籠子裏。不同於康家那有花園、游泳池的奢華宅邸，那個“她”私人的工作室就隱沒在外表老舊的住宅公寓裡。老金車還沒停妥，後頭的花豹就急於開門下車。

「等我一下。」

老金那一聲“是”被關門聲給重疊，而他接著嘆的那一口氣也只剩自己能聽見。

花豹的“一下”，多端難測，短則五分鐘，長則以小時起跳。老金停好車後熄火下車，倚在車旁，從西裝外套內袋拿出一盒煙從裡頭抽出一根叼在嘴邊點火。老金做好漫長等待的心理準備，他的目光隨著冉冉上升的白煙停在窗戶透著光的三樓。除了宅邸、學校、接下來最常來的就是這裡了。老金和夫人接觸時間不長，了解得還不夠多。若要為求精準，應該要修正為“新的夫人”。

老金回想起17年前的往事還是心有餘悸，老夫人在醫院難產時，而他載著半百的老爺在市區裡超速行駛，只為趕去見最後一面。剛剛上樓的孩子是老夫人的遺願，如果老夫人還在世，知道自己默許包庇更噤聲不談，會如何看待曾經視如己出的自己。

老金不明白也不想明白的事不少，像是現在這位不到30歲的女人是如何成為康家的女主人？而她又是如何將總是不回家、或是一回家總會帶著傷那野性十足的花豹，馴服地伏伏貼貼，自此往後讓她淨往籠子裡竄。不知從何時開始，那總帶傷的花豹，在自己的眼下，換帶著別樣的傷痕回家了。

＊

裴柱現是被痛醒的。

連夜運轉趕緊趕慢終於把手頭上的案子給告一段落，疲憊地連澡都還沒洗，不敵睡意就倒進床鋪。小腹傳來的刺痛感硬是把裴柱現從深沉的睡意裡撈起，但沉沉睡意仍壓著裴柱現不放。迷迷糊糊地瞇著眼只能看到一片黑暗中一球亮金趴伏在她身上。小腹四處不斷傳來輕重不一的啃咬，她虛軟地抬手推開身上那人的肩膀。

「別這樣，痛。」才剛說完，小腹的痛感就隨即消逝，那人撐手在她身側朝她逼近，等到臉與臉相對在前才能認清樣貌。梳著背頭而一頭亮金，淡漠的表情藏不住鳳眼裡些許怒意的鋒利，壓著嗓子的低沉更是顯示出來人的不悅。

「為什麼不接我電話、不回我訊息？」

短暫消停的啃咬轉移到裴柱現的耳廓，這次還加上舔拭。敏感而脆弱的快感將睡意一層層從裴柱現身上剝落。

「不是說好了⋯⋯讓我專心把工作趕完，瑟琪妳也好好去玩妳的畢業旅行。」

那是她們先前就說好的，康瑟琪無法反駁。總之她現在好不容易見到裴柱現，她再也不能忍耐了。康瑟琪把她一來就拉上腰腹的上衣推到胸上。

「不要這樣，讓我睡覺。」裴柱現捉住康瑟琪的雙手制止她更進一步的侵略。

「運動完會更好睡的。」

康瑟琪掙脫裴柱現的禁錮，沿著內衣的下緣想探至身後解開扣子。

「我真的很累，瑟琪，」裴柱現抬手撫摸康瑟琪的臉龐懇求。「先讓我睡。明天好不好？明天一整天都可以。」

康瑟琪揪著嘴唇鬆開在裴柱現身上胡作非為的雙手。她是真的感到委屈和失落，她已經三天沒有見到裴柱現了，也沒能聽見她的聲音，甚至連一句問候的訊息也沒有。起初她以為三天很短，很快就過去了，可是半天不到她就難耐得受不住，撥了電話、傳訊息都收不到回應，更讓她焦躁不安得如同戒斷症狀般的煩悶不已。這三天像是三世紀那麼漫長。要是再讓她等到明天，那漫長到四季都可以再循環一遍了。

「一次就好，我真的很想妳。一次就好⋯⋯」委屈的心情全打轉在康瑟琪的眼眶裡，波光粼粼的水光動搖裴柱現的決心。她討厭自己無法拒絕她誠懇的眼神，她的底線一直為這個人下修如同虛設。

裴柱現輕嘆一口氣，敗給慾望的同時，也仍然把附帶條件重申一次。「妳說的喔，一次。」

裴柱現身上那片積雨雲終於展露她的陰暗面，稍早推到上胸的衣物馬上被她脱下隨手丟在一旁，下身的衣著也旋即被揚起的狂暴捲落到床下，一絲不掛。那毫無節制、規則可言的吻，將裴柱現捲入迷亂暈眩的氣旋裡；不安份的雙手則讓災害擴大，無一處倖免，很快地這場風暴就讓裴柱現濕黏不堪。

而天氣現象總是讓人難以捉摸、預測。

小孩子就是小孩子。說什麼一次就好都是唬人的；有了一次，就有再一次，再一次之後就說真的是最後一次。明明知道這個大騙子陳腐老舊的伎倆，但裴柱現每次都中招。在雨裡顫抖的裴柱現，流下的眼淚都和暴雨混在一塊，她只能等待一波又一波地暴雨自己下完。

大騙子真心誠意地用衣袖擦拭裴柱現眼角的淚水，還端著盛裝溫度合宜的熱水水盆來到床邊，彎著腰擰起毛巾細心擦拭她全身上下，一處都不放過。早已疲累、酸疼而動不了的裴柱現覺得自己像是植物人一般的狀態，只能任由這個大騙子貼心地照料自己。雖然大騙子床事上粗暴地佔有，使得裴柱現十足吃了一記悶虧，可事後過份貼心地照料又讓裴柱現輕易地原諒她，甚至又更陷落幾分。心裡有些不平衡地想找個出口發洩。

「康瑟琪，過來。」被呼喊的人正想再換一盆熱水就被裴柱現叫住，康瑟琪放下水盆與毛巾走近裴柱現。

「再靠近一點。」等到康瑟琪彎下腰，裴柱現揪著她制服的領子，把人拉往自己，張口就憤恨難平地咬上康瑟琪的側頸留下印跡明顯的齒痕。

「很痛、痛！痛！」

「已經便宜妳了，」裴柱現鬆口在原處補上一個安慰的吻。「快回去，妳爸在家等妳。」

「那我明天再來，妳說的，一整天都可以。」

眼前這個大騙子嘴角的弧線被她的自得意滿勾得上揚起飛。裴柱現只能怪自己把人寵壞成大盜賊，不但偷走她的睡眠、偷走她的時間、更偷走她的心，還偷走世上在她們之間該有的道德倫理。倘若世人真要追究她們的罪狀，那麼她的大騙子、大盜賊會是世上萬惡難赦的罪犯。而裴柱現會化身成為處以刑決的那顆子彈，她會被正義扣下板機，打進康瑟琪的身體，就像康瑟琪的手指貫穿她身體一樣；突破她的肌膚、輾過她的血肉，最後在她體內停留。裴柱現會與她一同從生跨越到死亡的瞬間，從短暫而不斷老去的身軀裡，一同逃脫到永恆無礙的世界，永遠交合在一起。

＊

就在老金等到快睡著的時候，公寓的老舊鐵門終於走出他要等的人。老金趕緊從駕駛座爬出來，繞到後座打開車門卻被來人的表情驚訝得忘了手上的動作。

幾個小時前還兇狠地踢她椅背的人，正壓抑不住嘴角的上揚，腳步愉快地朝他而來。老金經常覺得自家小姐身體裡住著不一樣的人格，就好像白天太陽會升起，夜晚會換成月亮高掛，彼此不會相遇，卻有相似的地方。

小姐每每從公寓走出後，身上散發的戾氣總是消散得無影無蹤。看了無數次就屬這次表情和善到令他感到詭異至極，而這次帶出的傷痕也是最顯眼、顏色最深。老金不敢再看，趕緊打開車門恭候小姐上車。

太詭異了，實在是太詭異了。詭異到老金忍不住從後照鏡偷瞄了好幾次隨著音樂舞動的小姐，夜深的車流不多，比起去程，回程時間短了不少。要不是因為到家了，恐怕後座的小姐會像沒切掉開關的跳舞玩偶，持續舞動直到沒電為止。

老金安然地停在宅邸門前，稍早的電話得知老闆不耐久候早已先行進食而早早入睡。當然老金編織的藉口不會牽扯到夫人身上，也不會怪罪給跳舞玩偶，更不會追究到自己的頭上。

老金快步下車，替小姐開了車門後，拉起後車廂，把行李箱拖到小姐身旁。而眼看小姐握著行李箱的手把就要走，老金作勢地清了幾聲喉嚨引起小姐的注意。

「小姐，深夜溫度較低，穿件外套才不會著涼。」說完，老金指了指自己的側頸。

心領神會的康瑟琪沒有惱怒，只是指責自己只顧在腦裡開趴晃得走神差點就出大事了。康瑟琪在原地打開行李箱取出一件立領外套穿上，完美遮掩。接著老金向小姐一致口徑並順帶表明自己的立場。

「因爲遊覽車回程時間延遲，加上路上車禍塞車，繞了點路才這麼晚把小姐送到家，真的很抱歉。」

康瑟琪了然地勾起嘴角笑了笑，埋頭在行李箱翻找，隨即將一長條方體的物品丟給老金。「喏，這個給你。」

老金瞪大眼還沒反應過來為何小姐行李箱裡有和他西裝外套內袋那一樣的品牌包裝的菸條，還沒斟酌出該說出謝謝或是婉拒，就聽見小姐邊關上行李箱，說出進一步的指示。

「明天早上七點門口，我要去工作室一趟。」

「知道了，小姐晚安。」

老金手裡拿著菸條目送小姐走進宅邸，便回到車上把車駛進車庫裡，然後牽出自己騎了快十年的老舊機車，等待車庫的鐵捲門落下。老金拆開菸條抽出一包把外頭的膠套取下放入口袋裡，隨後拿出一根叼在嘴邊點火。那個讓跳舞玩偶無止無盡的舞動並非音樂，而是為了慶祝迎接明天的到來。老金活了一把年紀，自認知道什麼是對或錯，倘若那個錯的人可以讓曾經混跡街頭的小姐快樂地舞動心甘情願回家，也許錯那麼一次也無妨。

老金思來想去的秘密都隨著那一縷縷白煙消散在夜晚的風中。


End file.
